


Stay

by oddfiend



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/oddfiend
Summary: when you're done keeping a deep secret, you usually don't know how to tell anyone so you desperately use the first way to lift the weight





	1. Where's Tara?

  _my whole life waiting for the right time_

_to tell you how I feel_

It was the last Taranee’s day in the Heatherfield. The end before the great beginning as the Carmilla’s dance deputy trainee.

“What's that? There ain't any warning!” Peter touched Cornelia’s back, drawing her attention to the clouds gathering above the sea.

There was a rather huge tornado coming from the west.

“Can you please call Taranee?” Cornelia worryingly asked her boyfriend and entered the mental chat room shared by the WITCH.

_“Hay, where’re you? There's tornado coming our way! Need you asap! I know we gave up our responsibilities for Earth, but the Kandrakar hasn't found new Guardians yet, and we're still Sovereigns, damnit”_

The connection felt dizzy as if Hay Lin was sleeping or unconscious.

_“What! Where?”_   Irma roughly broke the silence.

“What happened?” Taranee appeared in from of Cornelia. “I felt you calling for Hay-Hey”

Hale silently waved in the direction of the sea.

“Yeah, but it was like something messed up with connection, she can't be asleep or unconscious, can she?”

“What connection?” Peter's face popped up by the door.

“Phone. Have you packed that box with photos yet? I want them in my trailer” younger Cook quickly distracted her brother’s attention and turned to the sea.

She felt freezing fear.

_“Hay Lin?”_   being the telekinesis source gave Taranee much more ways than any other to connect girls while not transformed, but it didn't help.

She felt as her words met some kind of a wall. Still, intuition never fucked her up. She somehow knew what was going on.

_“Girls, we have a huge problem. And by huge I mean gigantic!! It is Hay Lin! It's her! In the middle. She's not calming it, she empowers it!”_   Will’s voice gently slid in the Taranee and Cornelia’s thoughts raising in the volume.

They shared a concerned look.

_“What do you mean she empowers it? Why? She's making people nervous, I can smell fear and panic spreading!”_   Cornelia mentally shouted and Taranee visibly jumped, squeezing her temples.

_“Oi! Please? My fishie! My turtles!”_   Irma cried at the distance.

_“She doesn't hear you. She's blocking me”_   Taranee’s glasses flashed with fire.

_“I'm coming for her, Yan Lin asked me to, 'cause she couldn't get to Hay”_ Will's voice became stronger as she transformed into her Sovereign form.

_“We're stuck! Peter's here”_

“I've got it, take him” Taranee transformed and just in a moment she was gone.

“Sorry, I didn't get it, what box?” Peter turned up seconds after Taranee went invisible.

“Where's Tara?” he was puzzled.

“She's gone for the scotch tape” Earth Sovereign made up the first reason that came to her mind.

“But we've got plenty…” Peter turned around to point on the very new box of scotch tape he bought yesterday and sent Cornelia a questionable look, but she just shrugged.


	2. Clever Girl

_know I try to tell you that I need you_

_here I am without you_

_I feel so lost but what can I do_

Taranee and Will met halfway to the beach. The moment Fire Sovereign was outside of the people's eyes, she turned visible, so Will could easily notice her from afar.

“What the fuck!” Taranee was so angry she forgot she quit swearing.

“I understand...” Will quickly caught up with Cook's speed. “Do you know what happened?”

“No, but probably parents again” Taranee’s fists fired up for a second before she put it under control again. “Damn, she could call any of us rather than make a show!”

 _“Hey! Wait for me!”_   Irma called through mental connection and Will slowed down.

She waved Tara to go forward and returned to get Irma.

 _“Hay Lin! Stop it”_ Fire Sovereign tried to overcome the barrier, built by Air girl. _“Hay, the goddamn fuck, Lin! I'm begging you!”_

 _“When I was begging you, you didn't hear me. In fact you pretend you've missed it”_ Hay's voice came through the ice wall between her and Tara’s mind like a blade.

The latter turned her head to see Will and Irma catching up but it seemed they hadn't heard them.

 _“What? What the hell are you talking about? Are you out of your mind? Insane? Stop it, it's dangerous”_ Cook's voice was full of rage with tiny bit of misunderstanding.

 _“I do realise what I am doing and I'm not gonna fuck up the city. Call them off, I was drawing only your attention”_ the voice of Air Sovereign was icy and unfriendly.

Taranee felt dark magic swirling around Hay Lin's mind, waiting to break in and poison her beautiful nature. Moments after Will and Irma reached Taranee.

“Girls…”

 _“CALL! THEM! OFF! I WILL LEAVE NOTHING BUT RUINS”_ Hay Lin shouted so loud Taranee instinctively squeezed her head and lost control over her wings.

“What's wrong?” Will tried to catch falling girl, but wind drew her backwards.

Taranee felt like she has fell on the big cloudy cushion. She was almost sure she heard “sorry” somewhere on the back of her mind. Fire Sovereign flew up to girls taking back her control.

“She wants me to call you off. I am the one she will speak to” Taranee felt Hay approving.

“But how could she talk to you without us hearing it?” Irma raised her eyebrows in question.

“I have no fucking idea how she's controlling it but if you stay she promises to let the tornado go for the town” Taranee would rather keep them here, but something was telling her Hay is not joking.

“Okay. But keep us in touch, ‘kay?” the Energy Sovereign pulled Irma and convinced her to step aside.

The moment they reached the seashore, Hay Lin returned to Taranee’s head.

 _“Clever girl. Now, come here”_ Taranee hesitated for a second then moved in Hay Lin’s direction.

 _“Pass, he won't do you bad”_ Hay Lin's voice was pure ice.

Taranee tried to cross the wind wall with her hand which easily passed. She followed.

 


	3. Don't Even Try

_'cause I know this love seems real_

_but I don't know how to feel_

“Who are you? You're not the real Hay Lin” Taranee subconsciously tried to overcome Hay Lin’s mental block to check if somebody's in control of her friend's mind, at least these dark swirlings she's noticed before have to mean something.

“I am the true and only Hay Lin you will ever know”

“Why? What's wrong, Hay-Hey?” Maybe she can return their positive and loving Hay Lin...

 _“Don't even try”_   Girl's voice cut cold through Taranee's thoughts.

“You never noticed, right? Not even once? Me so desperately trying to get your attention…”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Course not. You had your fucking Nigel, then that Luke from Dance Academy and everything. What’s the case with just a little Asian girl from your team!” she shouted. “Do you think I tried so hard to get to the Academy only to be with the team or learn how to dance properly? Well, sadly, no”

“I...”

“I did, because I thought I could get closer to you, yet… Nothing” Hay Lin sighed.

“Hay, I don’t understand you! We’re best friends! We’ve gone through so much! You’re just as close as Will!” the word _'confusion'_   wasn't enough to describe what Taranee felt in that moment.

“No, I’m not. Not in the way I want it to be”

“What way?” now Taranee gasped, she began to understand.

“This way” Hay Lin didn’t left her time to think or realise and pulled her closer until their lips touched.


End file.
